


Children of Bandle Experimental Oneshots

by VsaFic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Coming of Age, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Menstruation, Multi, Slice of Life, as will relationships and characters., content warnings will be added as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VsaFic/pseuds/VsaFic
Summary: It's a comic, 'cause, why not write fanfiction in comic form?Experimental one-shot (or a collection of one-shots) about the teenagehoods of characters who reside, or resided, in Bandle City, for my canon divergent timeline "Children of Bandle", which is precisely to explore this facet of the yordles.Not for children, not for the faint of heart.





	Children of Bandle Experimental Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I'm making.
> 
> I've always been too visual, attempting to transmit images through my writing.  
> So I decided to combine both those strengths into a huge strength-cocktail, and make a fan-comic.  
> I hope it is to your enjoyment.
> 
> This comic collection will contain heavy themes. It is not intended for children.
> 
> Chapter Synopsis: Tristana experiences her first menstruation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading these initial six pages.
> 
> This project is hugely experimental and will remain so. I'm making it to explore all the ideas I wish I'd seen as an audience.


End file.
